1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to liquid crystal displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays with oriented pixel elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the field generating electrodes.
In an LCD, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
One of these field generating electrodes is a pixel electrode typically having a certain pattern. The visibility, transmittance, etc. of the LCD may be greatly affected by the design or disposition of the pixel electrode.
In particular, there has been a growing demand for high-resolution LCDs. However, as the resolution of LCDs increases, the area occupied by one pixel is reduced. Therefore, it is required to develop a technology or design that can improve the visibility and transmittance of an LCD even under the above condition.